


Good Morning

by breakingfiction



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, StudentxTeacher, University Life, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingfiction/pseuds/breakingfiction
Summary: Super short scene of Candy and Rayan in the morning.





	Good Morning

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_Fuck._

I stumble for the snooze button on my phone, my eyes fluttering sleepily, attempting to block out the morning light and indulge in the last few remnants of sleep. I cosy down deeper under the blankets and let out a contented sigh.  

A gentle hand runs over my bare stomach and I remember where I am. The apartment in the city. The bed of my Professor. The not entirely innocent night we had spent together…

“Good morning,” his voice against my ear is husky and rough with sleep, and a smile tugs on my lips. Next come the lazy kisses against my neck as he pulls me into him.  _Fuck, he’s so warm_. I could happily stay here all day.

“Mm, Professor… I do believe we have a class to attend,” My voice slips out in a breath as I feel his body behind mine, his lips becoming more insistent on my skin.

He lets out an unhappy groan, and pulls away to fumble with his phone, checking the time.

“ _Little brat…_  “ He turns back and his breath is in my ear. “You set your alarm early.”

I can’t help the giggle that escapes me.

“You caught me. Whatever are we going to do with this extra time?”

His hands wander, my skin tingling under his touch, his warmth spreading through me.

“I have a few ideas…”

A few ideas indeed. An hour later I’m struggling into my jeans, fumbling with the buttons in my attempt to  _hurry the fuck up_  and get out the door. I glance at the clock on the wall.

**8.45.**

_Shit!_

It’ll take ten minutes to get to campus from here. We should’ve already left to make it in time for the 9’o’clock class.

I bustle around the kitchen, grabbing my bag from where I had dumped it on the floor last night and shoving my belongings inside.

Rayan emerges from his bedroom looking so  _fucking_  enticing with his disheveled hair and unbuttoned shirt that I’m tempted to skip class altogether and continue where we left off. I take in a sharp inhale and dismiss the thought. It’s not exactly a good look for a teacher to miss his own class.

_Especially not because he’s fooling around with one of his students._

“Here, you should eat something,” he grabs an apple from the counter and tosses it my way. I catch it with a laugh and shoot him a playful look.

“Isn’t the student supposed to give this to the teacher?”

“We do things differently around here,” he says, a roguish glint in his eye. Then he opens the front door and pushes me through it with a slap on my ass.

“Hurry up. If you’re late for class I’ll fail you,”

_What nerve!_

We arrive at campus with only seconds to spare and race across the quad. Thankfully there are only a few people around to spot us together. I can only imagine how suspicious this must look, but the damage is already done.

An affectionate squeeze on my waist is all I get as Rayan ducks into the auditorium ahead of me, and I dash into the restroom to check over my appearance, and to avoid the scene of the two of us arriving to class together.

I make a disgruntled face at my appearance in the mirror, and comb through the tangles in my hair with my fingers. My face is flushed, my lips swollen. I even  _smell_  like sex. Anyone with a brain can see how I’ve spent my morning.

But still. Class is class. I can’t miss it if I have any hope of graduating.

When I slip into the auditorium Rayan has already begun the lecture. Our eyes meet for the briefest of seconds and my face flushes with heat.

“You’re late, Candy,” he drawls, though I don’t miss the tug of his lips at the corner.

_That cheeky prick…_

“Sorry, Sir. Rough morning…”

His eyebrows quirk, and I catch him supressing a grin.

Every pair of eyes in the auditorium are on me, and I drop into the seat besides Chani with as much grace as I can muster, ignoring the eyebrow she raises at me.

Rayan continues the lecture, leaning back against his desk, looking so effortlessly gorgeous it’s a goddamn crime. It’s no surprise that every girl in the room is hanging on to his every word. I desperately try to shove away the thoughts of all the uses we might have for that desk… of how I could persuade him after class…

“You have something on your neck. Right there,”

Chani’s voice distracts me, and my hand darts to cover the love bite she’s pointing her wicked finger at. I bite down on my lip against the memory of Rayans lips against my neck, of his body over mine. It’s true he had gotten a little rough last night. Not that I was complaining. Quite the opposite in fact. He had me  _begging for it._

“Don’t worry,” she says with a wink, her lips quirking. “Your secret’s safe with me.”


End file.
